


星与尘相遇 09

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [9]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 09

Arthur感到自己每个毛孔都被极端的怒火充满，嘈杂的众人在他眼中形状扭曲，变成一个个丑陋不堪的怪物。  
国王难以掩饰不满的神色，紧皱眉头清了清嗓子。“Arthur，你应当清楚，这本就是对比武场上发生的罪行的审判，用同样的方式解决对你并没有好处。更何况，我不认为亚特兰蒂斯的战士和你四分五裂的卡拉萨中有人愿意代理出战。”

“我愿为Arthur Curry出战！”  
人们齐刷刷向后看去。原本消失在走廊拐角的Orm不知何时回到了大厅，站得笔直高声说道。  
“不！”Arthur立刻转回头，“我不需要代理，我会亲自出战。”  
“你确定吗？”Atlan审视地前倾身体，“在刚受过重伤的情况下。”  
“我绝不会对自己的决定动摇。”

他颓然坐在牢房的地上，几近窒息。监牢在地下，没有窗户，只点着一盏油灯，地上是马厩般用杂草和木板扎成的简易床铺，空气中满是血和排泄物的味道。这倒没什么，毕竟多斯拉克人早已习惯了席地而睡的生活。只是那道铁栏杆门将他囚禁在矮小的空间中，外面是同样压抑的阴暗。彻底失去自由和尊严的挫败感将Arthur淹没。  
金属碰撞的响声在地牢回荡，接着是沉稳的有节奏的步伐。Arthur记得脚步的声音，便抬起头茫然地看向栏杆外。  
金发公爵缓慢蹲下，目光与Arthur平齐。  
【嗨......】Orm看上去不知该如何开口。【我走动了很多关系才得到机会下来，但他们不允许我进到门那边。你怎么样？】  
【几天来听着上面庆典的音乐声，吃了睡睡了吃，感觉自己像匹过阵子就要被做成肉干却浑然不知的无忧无虑的老马。】  
Orm在听到Arthur一贯的轻松式调侃后仍旧目光严峻。“我和国王谈过......他的意思是也不打算将庆典的氛围搞得太不愉快，愿意彼此退一步寻找一个妥当的处理方式。会尊重你的意愿进行比武审判，审判会在化装舞会前一天进行。依照庆典期间不死人的原则......虽然你已经打破了这规矩，但还是会以一方战败投降作为比武结局。”  
“呵，彼此退一步。我不认为那个老滑头真的愿意让步。”Arthur爬过来，脸贴着铁杆，皮肤的热度甚至通过空气传给对方，“我或许没有亚特兰蒂斯人那般精明，但我不蠢。比武审判战败绝不可能带给我更好的结局。我知道他们想做什么，把我从卡奥的位子赶下来，驱逐出亚特兰蒂斯，或许会永远禁止我踏上这片土地。Joseph大概在暗笑自己终于能爬上高位，但是Orm，你看见大陆人对多斯拉克的态度了。现在他们跟那些指控我的多斯拉克人是朋友，一旦给我定罪，其他人也无法免责。我会在审判中拼尽全力获胜的。”  
Orm的蓝眼睛中晕着抹难以辨别的忧郁，他也前倾上身，额头靠在栏杆上，鼻尖几乎与Arthur相蹭。“Arthur，我希望你明白，你尽力了，我也尽力了。这不是仅仅杀了丧钟的问题，从你今年作为卡奥之首踏上亚特兰蒂斯的土地那刻起，某种阴谋就开始酝酿了。”  
“我明白。”Arthur想伸手摸摸Orm的下巴，却被他躲开了。  
“你不该在母亲面前说那些话的。”Orm站起身俯视对方。  
“什么话？”  
“你的一生都在为身为野种受到审判，还有想把所有人毒死那些话......她听了很难过。”  
“......伤到了妈妈，我很抱歉。但我说的没错，不是吗？”Arthur跟着站直身体，“尽管我明白她无能为力，但我的人生大部分时间没有母亲的存在是事实，在我22岁之前甚至不知道自己的妈妈是谁。国王从没打算认同我，亚特兰蒂斯不认同我，而妈妈，她又何尝不是？”  
公爵一把抓住卡奥的亚麻衣领，用力一推，“这就是你让她伤心的原因。”  
他看上去失去了耐心，后退两步准备转身离开。“你本可以告诉我你的父亲还活着，让我和母亲多年来的愧疚能减轻一些，或许还可以给她人生一个新的机会。当然，也怪我一时犯了傻，竟然看不出这些端倪。你的通用语是跟谁学的，这么多年是跟谁长大的......我在你面前已经展露无遗了，Arthur Curry，可你貌似并没打算信任我。”  
“等等，Orm！”男人靠在铁门上，手从栏杆空隙伸出来试图抓住对方，“我知道这很难解释清楚，你也大概不会轻易原谅我。我只想请求一件事。”  
Orm回头，挂着洗耳恭听的表情。  
“......说你爱我。”  
金发男人雕塑般冷峻的脸一瞬间松动了，他挑挑眉背过身不面对Arthur，深吸一口气平复情绪。  
“你明明知道的。”

比武审判当天，来押送Arthur的除了几个护卫兵，还有Orm的贴身侍卫Murk。  
Arthur早就看出Murk不喜欢自己，一路上两人也没有任何交流，只剩镣铐铁链撞击的声响和杂乱的马蹄声，听得人心焦。Murk紧绷的脸有丝Orm的影子，在Arthur眼里投射出一种不妙的预感，那影子逐渐放大，变得扭曲沉重。

再一次踏上斗场，他下意识环顾看台的人群，只对上数不清的黯淡的目光和面具般的脸孔，鸦雀无声的氛围透着点诡异。  
那种不安感又一次袭来。  
对战方的木门打开，远远可看见扬起的黄尘。  
寂静的人群仿佛更安静了，尽管实际没有区别，但却能察觉出空气一瞬间的凝滞，好像万物都在那一刻失去了生命暂停了时间。  
Arthur的不安与担忧验证了。  
骑在白马背上进入斗场的人是Orm。

“请容我拒绝。”三天前，Orm恭敬地站在王座下对国王说道，“您不能要求我与自己的同胞兄弟敌对。”  
Atlan深深吸气后，略显厌恶地皱起眉头。“按理来说，比武审判的战士应当是自愿的。但是这次我希望你能谨慎考虑。准确的说，Orm，这由不得你选择。”  
“我不明白......”  
“Joseph Curry在审判上说的话你也听见了，他认为Arthur有勾结你的嫌疑，如果亚特兰蒂斯认定了你们两兄弟共同谋策杀害丧钟，甚至威胁国家的安全，那问题就非同小可了。况且Arthur的原罪就是在比武场上犯下的，你觉得无论输赢，会对他日后的统治有什么帮助吗？”  
“我注意到您用了'统治'这个字眼。”Orm敏锐地察觉到国王话语里的一丝违和。“陛下，难道您担心......”  
“Orm！”Atlan立即打断了他，“我是个强大Alpha，拥有整个国家数一数二的嗅觉。即使没有小小鸟向我通风报信，我也能闻出你气味微妙的变化，看出一些眼神中的端倪。你和Arthur的关系掩盖得并不成功，如果我以外的人发现了呢？那些觊觎着我的地位，潜伏窥伺着想要破坏我的家族的人发现了，会怎样？你或许姓Marius，但你也拥有一半的皇家血统，自然该懂得我们的名誉不容损毁。亚特兰蒂斯的人不会宽容到给你们兄弟乱伦的空间的，想想如果任其发展，会诞生什么后果？”  
“......我只能想到，可能会诞生一个拥有皇族血液，兼具智慧、强壮和野心的孩子。”  
国王的目光瞬间变得寒冷，挺直上身靠在椅背上。  
Orm倔强地直视Atlan许久后，苦笑着摇起头。“好的，我明白了，舅舅。只是亚特兰蒂斯有那么多战士，为何要我出战不可？”  
“你需要一个场合，撇清跟Arthur不明不白的关系，至少现在要做出表示，让其他家族认为你绝没有跟他同谋的意图。而且Arthur的强大有目共睹，全国上下或许都找不到可以与他抗衡的战士，你或许是唯一一个，既拥有与他对战的能力，又让他难以忍心全力攻击的人了。放心，庆典期间，即便是比武审判也不允许闹出人命，你只需要在众人打败他。既然Arthur不满意我本打算的判决，那我会给他准备好一个更为舒适明朗的安排。他三十多了，不年轻了，该好好打算一下了。至于你，Orm，我也有远比小小的暗涛城公爵好的安排。”  
无力感让公爵几乎笑了出来，“我会遵循您的意愿参与比武。但我只有一个条件，希望比武结束后，您能答应我的一个请求。”  
“我不会同意暗涛城与多斯拉克联姻的。”  
Orm哈哈笑起来，“不会的，舅舅，那个请求只涉及我自己，与其他任何人无关。”

Arthur看着手持长戟的男人，说不出自己现在是怎样的心情。理智告诉他Orm有妥当的打算，感性冲动的一部分却还在为了与他敌对的事实而难过。  
老套的词调后，是宣布比武开场的号角声。刺耳的声音回荡时Arthur还抱有一丝幻想，他希望在号声结束的刹那Orm突然转身将长戟朝着皇家包厢的方向掷出，但Orm只是将武器锐利的尖端朝向了兄长。  
此刻他们连兄弟也不是了。

公爵一言不发地挥动武器劈向Arthur，银色的甲胄在阳光下十分晃眼。他们势均力敌，铁器不断相撞，一白一棕两匹马时而变换位置。每个招式都又快又准，却又带了点手下留情的柔软，一次次蹭着彼此的脸颊、肩头或侧腹划过。  
战斗的同时，Arthur清楚察觉到Orm在向他传递什么讯息，严厉地压出锋芒的蓝眸中，是妥协的请求，是被迫使然的无奈，也是淡淡的责备与怨艾。  
卡奥逐渐感到胳膊和身体都跟着内心一同变得沉重，连三叉戟都要举不起来。  
这一切的意义何在？不论最后获胜的是他还是Orm，他们都会错失难以想象的事情，说到底失败无可避免。  
晃神间，Orm长戟的柄部从侧面击中Arthur腰腹，突然的冲击力让男人从马背上翻了下去。这本是个结束战斗的好时机，Orm却跟着跳下来，给了Arthur重新站起的余裕。  
亮黑色与铁金色的武器交叉着相抵桎梏，Orm紧绷身体猛向前推去，作势要将Arthur推出场外，却在接近外圈那刻被兄长挣脱反扑了个踉跄，便用长戟挑起地面的土块朝Arthur扔去。趁男人被尘土眯了眼，Orm跳过去将对方压倒，长柄卡在Arthur脖子上。

【快投降，Arthur！】他焦急地催促。  
【不......为什么......】  
【你还不明白吗？！】Orm压低声音俯下身子与Arthur对视，【这根本不是审判，而是定罪前的表演。亚特兰蒂斯的贵族从未瞧不起多斯拉克，恰恰相反，他们恐惧你们，恐惧你，害怕你的强大更害怕你的血统！国王知道了我们的关系，就算现在你逃过了比武，接下来只会面临更严酷的迫害。你的人民，还有我的人民，我们的家族可能会遭到无法想象的诋毁与暗杀。】  
【他在担心他的王座......】Arthur斜眼看向高处的国王。  
【别抵抗了，Arthur，就当是为了妈妈 为了我。】最后这句话近乎恳求。

Arthur拼尽全力将他所爱的人推开，同时胸腔也传来撕裂样的痛楚。他原可以站起来继续战斗，却双腿一软跪在了地上。  
无力地仰头，对上的是Orm同样痛苦的面容，和高高扬起的武器。  
他徒劳横起三叉戟抵挡。重重的打击顺着三叉戟传到胳膊上，同时还有陪伴多年的兵器发出的不详声响。  
Orm再次扬起长戟。  
“啊啊啊——！”  
又一记钝记。  
“呃啊啊————”  
哐嚓一声，父亲的三叉戟在Arthur手里断成两截。他迷茫的看了看双手，又抬起头看向Orm，后者已经高举双手迎接人群的欢呼。

【这就是我们的命运，Arthur。】  
震耳欲聋的吵闹中，Orm的嘴唇一张一合地说。

再一次，他跪在王座前，作为一个彻底的灰心的败者。这次没有士兵用武器和铁链压迫Arthur的双腿，没有黑压压的人群冷漠看着他，有的只是几个重要的贵族参与审判，他却没有力气站起来了。他知道自己将会面对什么，却情愿是一场残酷的流放。  
“亚特兰蒂斯的各位大人们，今天，多斯拉克的卡奥之首Arthur Curry与暗涛城公爵Orm Marius在比武场公平战斗，并以Orm的胜利告终。通常情况下，被指控者应当按照比武审判前的原判决定罪，但鉴于谋杀指控的证据不足，再加上明天本该是全国庆祝的舞会节日，我与众位公爵大人商议，决定撤销将Arthur流放禁足于慈悲之岩的决定。”  
Arthur抬起头等待他的安排。

“Arthur将依照法律被剥夺卡奥之首的地位，降为普通卡拉萨的卡奥。新的卡奥将有多斯拉克人民按自己的习俗推选决定，而Arthur将从此没有资格参与竞争。但与此同时，我们不希望Arthur出色的战斗力和领导才能被湮没......高庭公爵Nereus Xebel大人愿意与多斯拉克联姻，将独女Mera许配给Arthur。”  
稀疏坐着的贵族僵硬地鼓起掌来，挂着面具似的假笑。  
“而胜者Orm，自然应得到他的奖赏。铁群岛之王David Hyde一直有意于Orm，便趁着这个机会促成这件好事。”Atlan笑着看向金发的公爵，“从掌管小小的暗涛城升为铁群岛公爵，坐拥的权力和土地可不是个小变化，婚礼后你也是拥有军队的人了。”  
“感谢国王的恩赐。”Orm浅色的睫毛低垂，看不清表情。

Arthur张了张嘴，却马上发现他不知道该说些什么。目光从那些木偶般的贵族脸上扫过，移向他倾心的Omega。  
Orm好似也在看着他。但只有一瞬间，没等Arthur读懂他的表情，公爵便转开了脸。

 

TBC


End file.
